


A Day in Paradise!

by Mvurie



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvurie/pseuds/Mvurie
Summary: Jaebum is the heir of a one of the most feared mafia families in Seoul. He owns a male strip club just in the centre of Seoul. Mark is one of his three strippers. Everything goes peacefully until Jackson appears. Heir of the Chinese mafia and friend of Jaebum. Looks like Mark's life is back to being a rollercoaster.Updates every Wednesday!!You can also find this story on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/mvurie
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 28
Kudos: 108





	1. Papillon Rose

Mark fell back on the couch, his eyes on the boy sitting on the floor in front of him doing his homework. Just watching the guy was already exhausting. Het let out a sigh and closed his eyes. BamBam was still a student. The only reason he was working at a place like this was because he ran away from home to live on his own in Korea. His parents had cut him off completely and the only way for him to make enough money and keep up with his studies and his fancy lifestyle was a job in the night life. The job wasn’t that bad, there were worse jobs in the Korean nightlife, that was if the guy wasn’t so young. Thinking about why the younger worked in a place like this, reminded him of why he was working here. He had no real talent, and no idea what to do with his life. This place was easy money and a good place to hide. It was not like he had any passion left. 

The door slammed open successfully snapping him back to reality. A very angry and frustrated looking Jaebum entered the room followed by a happy looking Jinyoung. Mark peaked at them but didn’t move. Here they go again. He let out another sigh as he tapped around the couch until he found a pillow, pulling it over his head as the two of them started fighting again. Jaebum sat down at his desk before his raging voice filled the room. “You do realize you are not supposed to actually sleep with any of the customers, we are a strip club not a whore house.” Jinyoung dropped on the couch next to mark and replied calmly “I just wanted to make some extra money; besides she was pretty.” Mark winced in the pillow. He knew Jaebum had feelings for Jinyoung, but he was their boss. Even though Jaebum’s business was mostly in the underworld, he had rules and morals. His first rule was to never touch an employee, love on the work floor was bad for business.   
Jinyoung was very much aware of this rule and made it his personal goal to try and do anything and everything to get Jaebum to break that rule. Mark didn’t know if Jinyoung was aware of Jaebum’s feelings, if he was even aware of his own feelings, but all of it resulted in these regular fights. 

Mark pushed the pillow from his face and sat up on the couch staring between Jinyoung and Jaebum. He opened his mouth to make the two of them shut up when two more employees entered the room laughing about some stupid joke, closing his mouth again he leans back in the couch, hugging the pillow to his chest. BamBam immediately looked up at the sound of their laughter. During the fighting he wouldn’t look up or around, only focusing on his studies, but now that a certain tall bartender entered the room, he forgets about studying and only has eyes for him. 

“So glad you could all make it today.” Jaebum started off loudly with a hint of sarcasm. His eyes wandered over his group of employees. Jaebum was the owner of the host club Papillon Rose. Mark always snorted when someone mentioned Papillon Rose as a host club, in reality it was nothing more than a glorified strip club with Jinyoung, BamBam and himself as the strippers. 5 evening’s a week he stood on stage, taking his clothes of in front of complete strangers. Every single time he asked himself why he did it. He never found an answer, he just did. When he had just started out there was a reason, but that reason was long gone now. Even with the reason gone, Mark had remained, and now years later he was still a stripper.   
“1 hour remains until we open up for the night, so get ready!” Jaebum clapped his hand shocking Mark back into reality. Realizing he did not listen to a single word his boss had said. Not that it would matter that much, Jaebum gave the same speech every night 

Jaebum was the heir of one of the most feared mafia groups in Seoul. Papillon Rose was one of the multiple host “strip” clubs owned by the group. It became famous for its good-looking man and was the biggest male host “strip” club in Seoul at the time, it was also the only male strip club and that gained a lot of attention from both female and male customers. Jaebum’s father was against the club at first, he had almost thrown him out of the group when he found out that his son was gay. But Jaebum proved himself, proved that he knew how to make the club profitable. Now Papillon Rose was the most profitable club in the group and Jaebum’s father never brought up the issue of his son being gay. His father was a businessman and Jaebum knew how to do business. As long as money came in, his father stayed away far away from the club. 

Mark moved to his dressing room, pulling the white tank top over his head, black jeans hugging his legs tightly. He moved his hands with gel through his hair styling it. He dyed it blond a while back, he thought the color suited him but at the same time he missed his red hair. Bambam was the one who proposed to dye it blond for him, according to him the red hair Mark usually sported was out of style. Mark was a very simple man compared to the others. He wasn’t as sexual as Jinyoung or as flashy as Bambam. Not as intimidating as Jaebum. Each of them had their own charm. Even the two bartenders, Youngjae and Yugyeom had something even if they were only wearing their simple uniform. Youngjae was a safe place, people would tell him all their troubles and sometimes even their deepest and darkest secrets. Yugyeom would bring the drinks to the tables, he was flexible and easily moved around the crowed. With his height and face he could make all the girls and Bambam fall for him. Everyone had something. Bambam always told him that Mark had his mystery. When Mark was on stage everyone in the room would stop and stare at him. Everyone wondered what it was about him that pulled them in, where he came from and where he would go after the show. Mark didn’t believe that everyone thought that it was only Bambam who was so curious about him.   
When he finished getting changed, he looked in the mirror for one last time, before making his way backstage. On his cue he got on stage together with Jinyoung and Bambam for the opening act. The three of them would dance together, moving around the stage and moving his body to the beat, on cue the three of the ripped their shirts open letting the fabric slide down their bodies, rolling their hips and grinding the floor. It was the one thing he really enjoyed about the job. Dancing. When Mark danced, he got lost in the beat, everything around him disappeared and his body became one with the music. It was the moment he could let go of everything holding him back and just enjoy his time. To him it didn’t matter if it was sexual, hip hop, locking or even classical, he enjoyed the movements of his body. Especially when he could use his acrobatic skills, it gave him a sense of freedom and a sense of letting go. He was happy as long as he could dance. He dropped himself on his back on the second cue, lifting his hips up and lowering his pants. He pushed himself up with his hands jumping out of his pants, the tight black fabric underneath left almost nothing to the imagination. He turned around, his body still body still moving on the beat as his eyes scanned the crowed. He eyes stopped at Jaebum’s table and lingered on the black-haired guy next to his boss. The man was staring straight at him ignoring Jaebum who was whispering in his ear. Mark felt his heart skip a beat as he saw those dark eyes staring at him, there was something in those eyes that intrigued him. With difficulty he pulled his eyes away finishing off the dance and quickly running backstage to catch his breath

He quickly ran down to his dressing room, splashing his face with cold water. His breathing was heavier than usual, and his heart was pounding in his cheat. Who the hell was that? He kept his head under the cold water until he calmed down enough to get changed in his next stage outfit. At the moment it was Bambam’s stage, as always it was a bit over the top, but it was his charm and the audience loved it. Mark’s stage was next, as usual it was a dancing show. He quickly pulled a mesh black shirt over his head, with a pair of tight leather pants. He wouldn’t be taking his clothes of this time, but dancing in the rain. The water would make his clothing stick to his skin, showing all his shapes. Bambam came up with the act, saying that it would enhance the mystery that was Mark’s trademark. His hair was still wet when Mark made his way on the stage, not that it mattered much as he would be dancing in rain anyways. From the moment he entered the stage he had felt the stranger’s eyes on him. He was used to people looking at him so why was this person so different. Why did this person make Mark so self-conscious about himself? Why did the eyes of this stranger rile him up so much? 

Mark’s breathing was heavier than usual by the time he left the stage. It was difficult to focus with the stranger’s eyes on him. The stage felt different when he could not emerge himself completely in the dance. The stranger kept pulling him back to reality. He couldn’t lose himself, couldn’t stop thinking about that strange man. Jinyoung was the last one to perform, he was the only one who would go completely naked. Mark always thought that Jinyoung got a thrill out of it, he was proud of his body, and rightfully so. He also got a thrill out of riling Jaebum up. His show ended the same everyone evening, with him saying that everyone would get a peak but only the best looking one with the most money would get a touch. Jaebum hated the ending, complaining about it to Mark after every show. He complained in private, where no one else could hear it. Mark felt sorry of Jaebum, but he didn’t want to get caught up in their mess, so he wisely kept his mouth shut and his head down. 

When Jinyoung was done they would all go on the floor. Time for lap dances and gathering up money as Bambam liked to call it. He was standing in front of Mark ready to go out in a female school uniform. He liked to dress up in female clothing while going out on the floor, it would raise his tips. Jinyoung was in turn wearing nothing but a pair of bright red lace undies, probably also made for woman. Mark shook his head as he looked at the two, he himself was wearing some ripped leather jeans and no shirt. “Come on it is Saturday night, the night to make big money. You can’t go out like that.” Jinyoung started but Mark waved him off walking passed him onto the floor. His eyes going straight to Jaebum’s table. A flash of disappointment fell through him as he stared at the empty chair. He shook his head before returning to his work. Bambam and Jinyoung might grab the attention for their clothes and their act, but there was one thing Mark was better at. One thing everyone wanted from Mark after they watched his stage, after they watched him dance. A lap dance. Lots of lap dances for lots of money. 


	2. The man looking at him

Mark ran down the street, checking his watch. Fuck he was late, very late. He blamed the girls that wouldn’t let him leave when he finished his day job. During the day he worked in a small coffeeshop. He loved working there, he would love it more if there weren’t high school girls that fawned over him and waited for him after his shift. He pulled the door of the club open with a bit too much force falling straight forward into a broad figure. He groaned rubbing his nose as he looked ready to yell at the man to get out of the way. His eyes widened as he stared right into the beautiful man, he had seen at Jaebum’s table only the night before. “Woah… careful there…” The man spoke, giving Mark a soft smile before turning around “Well, looks like you don’t have to call the police just yet, your missing employee has returned…” Mark looked past the broad man only to see Jaebum standing there, arms crossed and glaring at him. “I will see you tonight Jae... and you…” The man turned to mark. “Can’t wait to see your show again…” Jaebum gave a small nod at the man before pointing at Mark and then to the dressing room. Mark got the clue and quickly walked past them into his dressing room. His heart was pounding in his chest as he closed the door, leaning against it. That was the man from yesterday, the man that was staring at him. The man that made his heart jump, he was going to be there again tonight. He walked to the sink, spraying his face with some cold water just as the door opened again.

“You are late…” He recognized Jaebum’s voice. He quickly grabbed a towel drying his face. He turned around to see Jaebum leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. At least he didn’t look angry. “Don’t you think it is time for you to stop your daytime job, you are exhausted, working day and nights. You don’t need the money anymore so why do you continue to work there.” Mark looked at the towel shaking his head “It keeps my mind of off things and my hands busy.” He gave Jaebum a sad smile and a shrug of his shoulders brushing it off.Jaebum was smart enough to not pressure Mark to talk about it. Jaebum was the only one that knew, knew about Mark’s past and his problems. Mark hated talking about it, and Jaebum had always respected that. They just stood there staring at each other. It was Mark who finally broke their stare down. “Who was that?”

A flash of surprise past Jaebum’s face, giving mark a strange look. “His name is Jackson; he is an old friend in the business… Mark you have to promise me, that you will not get involved with him… I see the way he looked at you, the interest in your own eyes. Don’t do it… he is the heir of one of the biggest mafia groups in China… he is bad news.”

When he finished his show in the evening, instead of going straight to the floor he went to the bar. It was Sunday so it was a slow day anyways. His eyes scanned the room without really looking. He was thinking about what Jaebum had said to him. _I see the way he looks at you._ What was that supposed to mean. What way did Jackson look at him and why was he bad news? He saw Jinyoung, approaching Jaebum’s table. He was flirting with Jackson, probably goading him into a lap dance. He watched as Jackson brushed him off and got up, turning to walk to the bar. Mark focussed back on his drink hoping the man hadn’t seen him stare. He needed to get out on the floor, but he couldn’t focus. His mind just kept returning to the conversation with Jaebum. He groaned and shot the remainder of his drink. “Easy there…”Jackson smirked as he sat down in the chair next to Mark.Mark looked up at him licking the remainder of his drink from his lips. He noticed that Jacksons eyes went straight to his lips, he noticed the way he swallowed. “You gave a good show tonight… I was looking forward to seeing you on the floor…”

Mark just turned around signing Youngjae for another drink. “I don’t feel like working the floor today…” He took a sip of his drink. “That’s too bad… I was looking forward to it.” Mark turned back to look at Jackson. His head was hazy from the liquor he had consumed. Jackson Wang… Mark had googled him when he was backstage. Heir of the Chinese Mafia. What was the Chinese mafia doing in Seoul? “Should have stuck around longer yesterday… maybe next time you have more luck.” He knew he was being rude, especially considering Jackson was Jaebum’s guest. He slid of his chair, grabbing his drink and draining it. “It is time for me to call it a night…” He gave Jackson a bow before pushing himself past him. Something in his gut told him that he had to get away from the Heir, before it was too late. He walked over to Jaebum wishing him a good night, with a wave to Youngjae and Yugyeom he left the club.

The next morning his alarm clock woke him up, Mark groaned as he pushed himself to sit up straight. Hitting the clock harder than necessary to turn it off. 7:30, the same time as every day. Luckily, he had an early night yesterday and managed to be in bed at 1 o’clock. He pushed himself out of the bed, holding his pounding head for a moment. Not so lucky that he drank more than he usually did. After his head calmed down, he grabbed a shower and got changed. Still drying his hair as he walked past the living room, a living room that was gathering more and more dust. He grabbed a quick breakfast and a cup of coffee. Leaning against the kitchen counter as he finished his breakfast. He was tired, mentally, emotionally and physically. Jaebum was right he didn’t have to keep up two jobs. There was no need for him to work 7 days a week anymore. There was no need, but he was still scared. If he stopped working ever moment of his life, if he started to think about everything… He finished his piece of toast, reaching for another only to find the bag empty.

When was the last time he had done groceries? A week? Two? He sighed and made a reminder on his phone to drop by the grocery store before going to Papillon Rose tonight. He dropped his dirty dished in the already full sink and grabbed his jacket, walking out the door of his sad apartment. He didn’t even care about locking the door behind him anymore. It’s not like there was anything valuable in that place.

Jaebum was right that he should working two jobs, but he loved working in at the little coffeeshop. The owner was an old man who was passionate about coffee and his customers. The man did not have any family, he considered his two employees to be his family. The other employee was a high school girl named Tzuyu. Unlike mark who worked there 5 times a week from 8:30 till 18:00 she would only come in after school and on the weekends. Unlike Papillon, his days in the coffeeshop were usually fairly quiet. There was always something to do, but it was never busy. It was too small to be busy. The Coffeeshop and The Club were complete opposites, but Mark enjoyed working at both of them.

After a quiet day in the coffeeshop that mostly consisted of the owner making him try new types of coffee beans and let him off earlier because he had mentioned that he still had to do some groceries shopping. The old man knew he had an evening job, he just didn’t know that that job was stripping. He even managed to get on time to the club, but his smile turned into a frown as he noticed the empty dressing room. He made his way through the building, finding it completely empty. He saw a light burning in Jaebum’s office above the bar. Finding it strange he made his way over there… knocking twice on the door before, after a small agreement on the other side he made his way inside. Inside the office he saw Jinyoung sitting on Jaebum’s desk, Jackson on the small couch and Jaebum standing next to the window, sporting an angry look on his face.

“Mark…” Jaebum looked shocked, shaking his head before giving him one of his famous judging looks. “Mark what is the point of having a phone if you never use it?” Mark gave everyone in the room a confused look and Jaebum let out another sigh. “I called you during your work and left a voicemail. We are closed tonight…” When Mark looked even more confused Jaebum just pointed at Jinyoung “It is due to this idiot’s behaviour. I am sorry but you can go home for the night… get some sleep you look exhausted.” Mark wanted to reject, he did not want to go home and have a free evening.

It was Jackson that smacked his hands together getting up from his seat. “Considering you seem to be too busy to go out for dinner with your old friend, even after he has put in so much effort to reserve a table at that new fancy restaurant, I think it is only fair that you send your employee to replace you.” Jinyoung clapped his hands together “That’s a great idea, I would love to go with you…” Jaebum just smacked his head glaring at him “You are not going anywhere.” A smirk formed on Jackson’s lips as he turned to mark “What do you think Mark? Would you like to go out for dinner with me?” There was a playful tone in his voice. Mark turned to look at Jaebum who just stared at him with a blanc expression. He did not want to go home, he needed distractions. Mark turned back to Jackson and nodded slowly. Jackson grabbed his hand with the small sign agreement. “Vert well then… shall we…”

Jackson pulled Mark out of the room before he could say anything to Jaebum and Jinyoung. Mark quickly waved at the two, only to see the blanc expression was gone from Jaebum’s face and was replaced by a darkened, thoughtful expression. Mark frowned as he saw It wondering what it was all about. Jaebum should have said something if it was bothering him that Mark and Jackson went out for dinner together…


	3. First Date？

How did he end up here? No, why did he end up here? He should have just said no to Jackson and find something else to do this evening, maybe someone else. Just everything would be better than this. He shuffled uncomfortably in his chair, reaching out to take his glass, swirling around the expensive wine. Wine more expensive than the rent of his apartment. His put an arm on the table staring at the how the wine in his glass moved. The high-pitched laugh of the person who brought him alone filled up the room. His eyes travelled up, over the others face, that bright smile, eyes small because of laughter. He was the reason he was here. Jackson had literally pulled him out of the club and thrown him into his car. It had been a really short drive, with neither of them really talking. Jackson looked good in the suit he was wearing, Mark was wearing some black skinnies and a white shirt, he couldn’t remember if he put on a clean shirt that morning or just grabbed one of the floor. He looked out of place, he felt out of place. 

They arrived at the restaurant about 30 minutes ago, Jackson had been talking to some kind host for at least 20 minutes now. Apparently, the man was an old friend, he had shown up at the table soon after they had ordered the wine, they never had the chance to order food and Mark was growing hungry. The man was handsome, tall and skinny, with beautiful blond hair. Mark was about to offer the man his seat, his table mate looked more interested in him anyways. On top off that the two of them were talking in Chinese. Jackson glanced at him from time to time, but he didn’t know that Mark understood Chinese, he kept his expression bored, pretending he had no idea what was going on. A sigh came of his lips as he took a sip from his drink. He just wanted to get out of here… “So, we can close the deal now?” The handsome tall man spoke, Jackson just nodded sounding slightly annoyed “Yes Kris, we can close the deal… I will leave the details with Yibo.” The man clapped Jackson’s shoulder. “You make me a happy man Jackson. Now that business is closed…” Kris leaned on Jacksons shoulder, Mark could feel his stare on him but ignored it, leaning his head in his hand and staring out of the window, glass still in his hands. “So… who is this? When did you get a new toy?” Marks tightened the grip on his glass, who the hell was this man calling a toy. He hated rich people; how dare he call him a toy. Jackson wished he had a toy like Mark. He brought his glass to his lips downing it. 

“He is no one… I think it is time for you to leave now, as you said business is done. I would like to enjoy my evening.” Jackson spoke calmly, but there was an obvious hint of annoyance in his tone. “What? Aren’t you going to introduce me?” Kris had moved closer to Mark, obviously trying to catch his attention. Mark just looked at him with a blank look “I said bye, kris!” Now Jackson was definitely sounding annoyed, which was amusing to mark. Kris glared at Jackson before getting up and walking away. Mark just waved at his back. “Nice friend you have, very social and polite.” Mark said as he turned back to Jackson waving his empty glass slightly in front of the others face. “Hasn’t anyone taught you that it is rude to talk in a language someone at the table doesn’t understand.” Jackson filled up Mark’s glass “I am sorry for that; he was just a business partner… and it was sensitive business.” Mark regretted not paying more attention, he was curious what kind of sensitive business they had been talking about. Jackson picked up the menu scanning it “Let me order you some food, you must be starving."

Mark just raised an eyebrow at the man. “The food is the reason I came here, and I waited for a while now…” he was being rude again, but so was Jackson. “You only came here for the food? Not even my good company? You are hurting my feelings Mark Tuan.” Mark frowned. When did he tell the man his last name? “The good company has been busy all evening doing business.” Jackson signed to the waiter “Business is important.” He mumbled before talking to the waiter, ordering a large arrange dishes. When the waiter left, he turned to Mark again “It is business that pays for the food we are ordering right now.” Mark crossed his arms “You should say that to your wife, not to a stripper you barely know.” Jackson leaned in smirking “Maybe it is a stripper I would like to get to know better.

Mark felt his cheeks heat up, not prepared for the words that Jackson spoke. “Why would you want to get to know me? I am nothing special.” He looked through his lashed, up at Jackson. Jackson just shrugged his shoulders. “You could say you intrigued me from the moment you entered that stage.” The warm feeling left Mark, tilting his head as he looked at Jackson, a small frown on his face. Why did his answer disappoint him so much? Because he thought that maybe it was going to be different? That he wasn’t just someone who came to the club and wanted to have a night with the mysterious stripper. He thought about what Kris said. A toy, that is probably what Jackson saw in him. “Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?” Jackson said as mark had remained silent. Mark opened his mouth to respond, but the waiter appeared with their food, so he just shook his head. Jackson reached out to grab his hand. Mark stared at it for a moment before shaking his hand loose and grabbing his chopsticks. Giving Jackson one of his stage smiles before digging into the food. 

The food looked fancy, just like the restaurant. It tasted amazing. Mark couldn’t remember the last time he went out to a restaurant and had food as good as this. They spend most of the time during diner in silence. Jackson tried to ask questions, but Mark answered them with short replies. He remained polite until they finished the dinner and Jackson even offered to drive him home. Mark didn’t want the man to drive him home, so he just told Jackson to drop him off at Papillon Rose. He knew Jackson noticed something strange in his behaviour. He himself wasn’t even sure why he was acting this way. Why his mood change when Jackson said those words, I got intrigued by you after watching you on stage. 

When he finally reached his home, he closed the door behind him, sliding down against it. He stared into his empty apartment. It was still early. He wasn’t used to being in his apartment. He only came here to eat and sleep. He was lonely. He wanted more than something who was intrigued by him, who wanted to solve the mystery around him. He wanted more than being just a piece of meat people came to look at, he wanted to be more than just a toy. It was his own fault, being a stripper. But he loved to dance, he loved to stand on stage and give a show. He wished someone was intrigued by him as a person, someone who would love him for who he really was, but then again, doesn’t everyone want that?

He held his body closer, curling into himself. “I miss you…” He whispered softly into the darkness. “I miss my reason for existing… what is there left for me here…” He slid down, laying on the cold floor. “I miss you so much…” He said before getting up, leaving his apartment without even closing his door. Making his way to that same hotel, dialling that number. He just wanted to forget tonight. To let go…

The next morning, he woke up, groaning from the pain, he was laying in the hallway of his apartment. His body was sore. He uncurled himself from the floor, moving his hand up through his hair. His body was in pain as he dragged himself to the bathroom, taking a hot shower to loosen up his muscles. Tears streamed down his face as the water washed the sins his body committed the night before; his soul has committed. He quickly got dressed after his shower. Putting on his barista clothes. When he turned to look in the mirror, he couldn’t help but let out a laugh. He looked like absolute shit. He walked back to his bedroom, opening the cabinet next to his bed and taking out the picture. “I wish you were here; I miss you…” He mumbled softly kissing the picture and putting it on his bedside table.

He got up slowly stretching out. Time to survive another day…


	4. Working Days

Sometimes it felt strange, just going on, without a goal or a purpose. Sometimes, for a short moment, Mark forgot about everything and just lived a normal life. After his break down the night before, it was like there was something heavy in his head. Something continuously pressing against his mind, forcing him to think about what happened before. Something he never allowed to think about. Even though he was exhausted, his body was sore, and he had a headache, he still enjoyed his day. He loved being a barista and making coffee, he loved his regular customers who would always ask how he was, but never press him about anything. Today he even winked and flirted a bit with the high school girls, getting some extra tips from them. 

A surprise entered the café when the little bell above the door chimed half an hour before his shift ended. Jaebum entered the store giving Mark a small wave walking up to the register, asking if he could borrow him for a moment. Without waiting for an answer Jaebum walked to a small table in the back. Mark looked at him confused before turning to Tzuyu who just nodded at him. Mark took the seat across from Jaebum looking at the man.

Mark had known Jaebum for a while now and one of the traits he found most difficult to deal with, was that his boss could be very straight forward. He did not beat around the bush, especially when he was angry or disappointed. “How did your date go?” He started looking him straight in the eyes. Jaebum was wearing an unreadable expression, one that made Mark nervous. Why did he come all the way here to ask that question? He let out a sigh. “I wouldn’t really call it a date; I went to dinner with him because you couldn’t go and he kind of dragged me with him.” Jaebum didn’t move, nor did his expression lighten. “And?” Mark raised an eyebrow at the question. “We had dinner, he brought me home… that’s it.” Jaebum shook his head “How did you feel after the date?” Mark clenched his fists under the table “Why do you ask?”

“Jackson called…” Jaebum answered. Mark let out a shaky breath, clenching and unclenching his fists under the table. “He asked if you were okay, that you suddenly had a strange reaction… he wanted me to tell him where you live so he could check up on you.” Mark looked at him in surprise, he knew he acted weird the night before and something fluttered in his stomach at the knowledge that Jackson had wanted to check up on him “Did Jackson do something?” Mark snorted shaking his head. “Jackson was fine, a perfect gentleman, don’t worry Jaebum. I am a grown man you know.” He rolled his eyes at Jaebum’s mother hen expression.

“Was it about her?” Mark frowned at the question, looking down at his lap. “You have to move on…” Mark shook his head whispering the others name “Jaebum”, but he did not seem to notice “it’s not healthy… you have to let it go and stop wasting you li...” “JAEBUM” Mark stood up to fast, making the chair drop back behind him. He felt himself shaking from anger. When he noticed Jaebum’s shocked expression he realized he had to calm down. Taking a deep breath, willing his shaking hands to calm down. “I will see you at 6.” He said in a voice as calm as possible, he turned around and quickly moving back to the counter. “Are you two fighting?” Tzuyu gave him a worried look, but he just brushed it off with a small smile. “Don’t worry, we are not… just a small disagreement.” He patted her head before turning around to the coffee machine, ready to make himself an espresso.

Mark let out a breath, he unclenched his fist noticing the small crescent shapes in his palms. Why did Jaebum talk about her. He did not want to think about it, he could not afford himself to think about it. He knows that it is not healthy, he knows he needs to move on, but that was easier said than done. For now, he just needs to work, he needs to make money. He needs to be busy, if he is busy then he does not have to think about it.

He lingered longer at the café than he had to, after he finished his shift. He had no hurry to get to Papillon Rose. He even stopped at a convenience store to have some noodles, before lazily walking into the club. As soon as he entered the club, he spotted Jackson in the back. Someone he definitely did not want to meet right now. He quickly slipped backstage, before the Chinese could notice him. He walked over to Jinyoung, falling down next to him on the couch. Dropping his head on the man’s shoulder with a groan. “Could you, you know, just for one day, not make any old man noises as you enter the club. It makes me feel like you don’t like this place, and that’s depressing.”

“It is always a pleasure coming into work and seeing you Jinyoung.” He nuzzled his head against his friend’s shoulder. Jinyoung in responds started playing with his hair, receiving a soft moan from Mark in return. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the others touch. They sat there in silence for a while. Unfortunately, his moment of peace did not last long as Bambam entered the room, soon followed by Jaebum. Jaebum let out a small cough, effectively getting Mark to open one eye to look at him. He noticed Jaebum staring at him but decided to ignore it. Closing his eyes again and leaning back against Jinyoung.

“30 minutes till we are opening… I want a clean night…” Mark could feel Jinyoung move around ready to start a discussion with Jaebum. “Yes, Jinyoung I mean you… please just give me a clean night, I am tired, and I don’t want to deal with your shit” Jaebum said before Jinyoung could respond, Mark let out a small chuckle as Jinyoung leaned back again, imagining the pout on his lips. Bambam laughed, and Mark opened his eyes at the sound, just as the youngest member started to undress. He noticed the new stage outfit the Thai native was wearing and wanted to let out another groan but stopped himself in time. For some reason he had the feeling that Jinyoung would hit him if he made any more old man noises. “So? What do you think? it suits me right?” Bambam started and Mark just lifted his thumb in approval and would leave the actual flattering to Jinyoung.

The evening went by smoothly. Mark did his regular stage, the one he was most comfortable with. Losing himself completely in the dance, even Jackson could not distract him this time. Mostly because he refused to look at the man and kept his eyes closed for most of the dance. Apparently not showing any interest in the audience increased his mystery, which also increased his tips. After his stage he even moved to the floor, giving some lap dances and flirting with customers.

His evening was peaceful until he made his way to the bar to grab another drink, before he could even reach it someone grabbed his hand. Turning around to look straight into his face of last night’s date. “You’ve been avoiding me, haven’t you?” He said as a matter of greeting. Mark just stared at him; he was beautiful, especially up close like this. He looked up the others body, to his lips, to his eyes. Noticing that Jackson was still waiting for an answer. “I… I-I.. I have not...” He wanted to slap himself, how lame could he be that he stuttered in front of the man. “If you are still working the floor, can I finally have my dance?” Mark blinked as Jackson held a stack of money in front of him.

He looked from the money to Jackson, before looking back at the money “Why?” He mumbled softly, finishing the sentence in his head. After what happened yesterday, why would he still want a lap dance. What did Jackson want from him? He looked up at Jacksons face, taking the hand that was holding the money and taking him to a chair. Jackson shook his head and pointed towards one of the private booths at the side of the club. Mark looked around the room, spotting Jaebum. The man was staring at them shaking his head. He licked his lips before nodding to Jackson, taking him to one of the private booths. Jackson immediately sat down on the couch, Mark noticed that Jaebum was still looking at them as he closed the curtains, separating them from everyone else in the club with a thin piece of fabric.


	5. Lap Dance

"What happened last night?" Jackson began, Mark was still with his back to the other, contemplating what he could answer. He let out a sigh before turning around. "We had dinner, you brought me back to the club, I went home." He smiled at the man stepping to stand in the center of the room. "Thank you again, for the food last night, it was lovely." His voice remained calm, he kept a smile on his face, his hands clenched into fist but hidden behind his back. He wanted to pat his own shoulder for the way he handled the question. Jackson leaned back on the couch, an amused smile on his lips.

"Does that mean you will repay me handsomely for that lovely dinner?" The man smirked as he motioned to his lap. Mark raised his eyebrows, taking a step closer. "That was my private time, this is my work time." He walked behind the couch leaning over to whisper in the man's ear. "You have the same rules as everyone else, the more you pay... the more you get." Yes, he was proud of himself, he remained calm and was still able to tease the man before him. He walked back around the couch to stand in front of him. The man was beautiful, that sexy smile, that hair. Jackson put a stack of money on the small table. Mark walked up and counted it. It was more than he would usually make on a busy evening. He turned to look at the man, the way Jackson looked at him, there was a longing he could recognize in all his customers, and he knew that Jackson was loaded. He was not getting of this easy. "That would be enough for the room, how much are you willing to pay for the dance?"

He smirked as Jackson raised an eyebrow at him, but still reached back into his wallet, taking a few more bills out. "That's more like it..." He said at the money, moving to the side and turning the music on. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and letting go, emptying his mind and locking away his heart. Bambam called it stripper mode, all of them had it. A special mindset that they turned on when they were on stage or on the floor.

He moved back to the center of the room, a smirk playing on his lips as looked at the man before him. Jacksons eyes were filled with lust, the man wanted him, mark could feel it in his bones. He knew that look; he could recognize that want. And just like everyone else, as long as the Mafia heir gave him money, he could have him. But just for a short moment.

On cue he started dancing, moving his hips slowly on the beat. His hands moving over his body as he looked at the man before him through his lashes. Sliding down his chest, to his crotch grabbing it slightly. He did not turn his eyes from Jackson, slowly stepping closer as he moved into his lap. Straddling his lap as he rolled his hips, their bodies flushed against each other. He slid his hands down the man arms, feeling his muscles. For a moment he was distracted with Jacksons rock hard muscles, no wait, focus. He slid his hands down Jacksons arms, to his hands holding them and moving them to his butt. A playful expression on his face as Jackson massaged his buns. A playful expression formed on his face as he pressed down harder, riding Jacksons lap. He heard Jacksons breath pick up and took it as a cue to move back from the others lap, standing up again. He moved his body to the beat as he pulled his shirt up, slowly to tease the man. He took the bottom between his teeth flashing his toned stomach as he continued to dance.

The warmth of the club making his sweat, small drops sliding down his abs, he moved his thumb over his lips sliding it down his body as he thrust his hips to the beat. He could feel Jacksons stare prickling on his body, entranced by his movements. He could see how Jackson Adam's apple moved as he swallowed, the man wanted him more and more and it got Mark excited. He knew how to make people want him, but it felt different with Jackson. He bit his lips as he pulled his shirt off. He wanted to let go a bit more, he wanted to enjoy a bit more. But he needed a bit of liquid courage to let go. He moved to the liquor cabinet to the side, typing in the code to grab a bottle of tequila before locking it up again. He took a large sip from the bottle before moving back over to Jackson. Placing himself back in his lap as he took another sip before pressing the bottles to the man's lip. He obediently drank, and Mark stood up letting the tequila slide down his chest, letting Jackson lick it off. He put the bottle to his lips, holding the tequila in his mouth as he pulled Jacksons head back, pressing his lips to the mans, feeding him the tequila.

He put the bottle back to his lips again downing it slowly, feeling Jacksons hands on his chest. Jackson took the bottle from him, putting it on the small table next to the money. The liquid was going to his head, after last night he needed it. With the bottle gone from his hands, he continued to dance. His hips turning more sinful in the Chinese lap, letting his hands roam all over his body. It was Jackson who pulled him down into a kiss. His head was hazy from the alcohol, and he couldn't stop himself from kissing back. His lips moved slowly against the others, parting them to give Jackson access. He swirled his tongue against Jackson's fighting for dominance. It was Jackson who took the lead and Mark gave in, giving himself to the mafia heir.

This was against his own rules, he never let them touch him so freely. He did not sleep with them, he did not kiss them. He just danced for them. But Jackson was different. He felt Jacksons hands traveling down his body, cupping his ass, making his moan into the kiss. Mark wrapped his arms around the Jacksons neck, pressing his body flush against the other. He felt Jacksons fingers traveling down his spine, moving them into his tight leather pants. Mark bucked his hips up, pressing himself against the growing hardness in the others pants. Jacksons lips travelled south from Mark's lips, down to his neck, sucking and biting the skin before moving further down to Mark's chest. He kissed softly down his chest, wrapping his lips around his nipples biting them. Mark soft mewls turned into louder moans as he held onto Jacksons biceps. Jacksons grip on his ass tightened, squeezing it before pulling them away. Mark let out a whine at the lost of contact before he felt the hands on his crotch. Letting out a loud gasp before biting his lip, keeping any further sounds in. He moved his hands down Jacksons shirt pulling it up. When he finally got the shirt off he pulled back. His stared at the others chest and stomach, his fingers tracing the hard lines of his body.

He moved his fingers over the scar on Jackson's rubs. He noticed Jackson opening his mouth but quickly covered it with his lips, giving him a rough kiss before pulling back, leaning his head forward against the other. "Don't talk... please... don't talk." He gave the man another kiss, before kissing down his neck. Tracing the veins with his tongue before moving back up, nibbling on Jacksons jaw. He moved his hands through the others hair, rolling his hips again pressing their crotches together "Just enjoy it..." He whispered in a husky voice, kissing just beneath Jackson's ear. He could hear the man's breath hitch as he nodded.   
It seemed like Jackson lost his last piece of self control, as he lifted Mark up and laid him down on the couch, Mark wrapped his legs around the others waist, rolling his hips up to create more friction between them. Jackson leaned down pressing their lips together, their kiss growing rougher as they grinded against each other. Mark moved his hands down, unbuttoning Jackson's pants with fumbling impatient fingers.

He wanted this, he needed this. He needed the pleasure, to let go. To enjoy himself just for a moment. He wanted Jackson. He pushed the man's pants down, moving his hand in his underwear, feeling Jacksons hard length.

"Jackson, if you don't mind, would you please let go of my employee?"

——————————————————————————

❣ ** _Author Note_** ❣

HELLO, i wasn't going to update today, but well surprise, double update because i finished my biggest most stressful exam and i am so relieved so instead of studying for my other exam you guys get this!!!!


	6. C*ck Bl*ck

“Jackson, if you don’t mind, would you please let go of my employee?” Mark let out a gasp as the voice brought him back to reality. Turning his head to see the curtain open, Jaebum standing in the opening. Calm and emotionless. It was like someone dumped a bucket of cold water on top off him waking him up. “I was just enjoying myself… why Jaebum?” Jacksons voice sounded like a little child who’s toy just got stolen. Mark moved his gaze between the two-man, panic growing in his stomach as he pushed Jackson off him. But the other was stronger, and Mark couldn’t move away from under him.

“This is a strip club, not a whore house. Please get off of my employee and let him get back to work.” The cold and calmness in Jaebum’s voice made shivers go up Mark’s back. The man was angry and right now there was no going against him. Jackson understood the threatening tone as well, as he stood up.

“Mark would you please go to your dressing room and fresh up. There is a 24th birthday at table 10 and they asked for you specifically. They are paying good money…” Mark quickly stood up, and nodded with a small bow to his boss, but Jaebum did not see him, he did not look at him once, all this time keeping his eyes only on Jackson. He quickly zipped up his pants, his half hard length making it difficult and painful. He figured it was quite evident there in his tight pants. He quickly grabbed his shirt and put it on. When he reached the curtain, he turned around only to see Jackson and Jaebum glaring at each other. When Jackson noticed him looking, he made to move after him but Jaebum grabbed his arm before he could. “We have to talk…” Mark took that as his last warning to leave and quickly made his way down to the dressing room.

Jaebum and Jackson just stood there glaring at each other, it was Jaebum who let out a sigh first and pointed back at the couch, the couch where Jackson and Mark just moments before had been messing around. He sat down quietly still looking angry at Jaebum, angry that he had disturbed them. Jaebum grabbed the almost empty bottle of tequila and leaned against the wall, staring at it, before taking a sip. “Jackson, you have to stop.” Jackson leaned back in the couch, he was still shirtless and his pants where, his hair was tousled, and his lips swollen. It would have been sexy, if Jaebum did not know the man so well. “I’ve done nothing wrong.” When Jaebum rolled his eyes at the respond Jackson added. “We are just having a bit of fun, nothing serious. Let it go…”

It made Jaebum angry, Jacksons attitude. The way he was nonchalantly talking about Mark. He had seen how Mark looked today, the dark circles under his eyes. His body not moving as smoothly as it usually would. Mark was suffering, and he was one of the very few people that actually looked out for him. Mark would never accept his help directly, not from him, not from anyone. It took him so long to get closer to the other, to have Mark trust him. He would not let his friend ruin that, mess Mark up more than he already was. “Does it have to be him; can’t you find someone else to mess with?” He spoke a hint of desperation in his voice, but Jackson just shook his head. Why was he so fixated on Mark, Jaebum just didn’t understand? Mark was beautiful and kind and caring and funny, and most of all sexy and mysterious. Jaebum knew that, but Jackson had a lot of people like that around him, so why did it have to be Mark.

Jackson rolled his eyes. “I don’t get why you have to be such a mother hen around the guy, he is a grown ass man and can make his own decisions.” Something in Jaebum snapped, he moved forward grabbing the others collar pulling Jacksons face close. “I swear to god, if you hurt Mark, I will destroy you.” Jacksons lips parted to say something but Jaebum wasn’t done “I mean it, I know how you treat your toys, how you treat other people in general. Not Mark… not after everything he’s been through. I will not let you ruin him, friends or not, you keep your hands off of my employees, understood?” He pushed the other back roughly making Jackson fall back against the couch with a shocked face. Jaebum turned around ready to leave the room “Don’t forget why you are here in Korea and how you are able to be in Korea, if I take my protection away, you have no feet to stand on here.” He pulled the curtain aside ready to step through it “Oh by the way, you still have to pay for that bottle of tequila.” With those words he left Jackson behind and headed straight to his office.

He dropped himself in chair, letting his forehead drop on the desk with a loud thud “Fuck...” He mumbled softly letting out a sigh “Me?” The words made him look up finding one of his strippers in the doorway. Het let out a sigh and waved his hands not in the mood to deal with the guy, but Jinyoung ignored it and moved closer to him, closing the door behind him. “You forbade me to play around tonight, so you have to deal with the consequence of that…” Jinyoung slowly moved closer step by step. Jaebum leaned back in the chair letting his eyes roam over Jinyoung’s body. He looked good, his hair covered with sweat from working the floor, his skin gleaming in the small light of his office, when his eyes reached the others face het let out another sigh. “I’m really not in the mood to play with you right now.” Jinyoung frowned at those words, moving to sit on the others desk. He spread his legs, placing his feet on either side of Jaebum. He let his hands travel down Jaebum’s chest teasing him by flicking his nipples, licking his lips while doing so. His hand where stopped by Jaebum. “I am seriously not in the mood.”

Jinyoung pouted pulling his hand back and folding them “Why… is it because of Mark?” Jaebum looked surprised up at him, but Jinyoung just responded with a shrug “I’m not blind you know… Mark is pale, there are dark circles on his eyes, and he looks messed up, like he is spiralling again… I wanted to talk to him but then I saw him move into a private booth with Jackson.” Jaebum nodded slowly. Of course, Jinyoung knew, he had been close friends with Mark long before Jaebum ever met him. It was Jinyoung that introduced Mark to Jaebum and got him the work as a stripper when Mark needed the money. As Jaebum and Mark slowly got to know each other, he grew a fondness for the older guy. The more he knew about Mark, the more he wanted to protect him. He was scared, scared that Jackson would screw it all up, scared that Jackson break hurt Mark.

He let out a sigh moving his hand to the others cheek stroking it softly he did not want to worry the other guy, Jinyoung did not know Jackson well and it was better that way.“It’s nothing, everything will be okay. I am just tired.” Jinyoung glared at him slapping his hand away. “If anything, serious happens I will tell you, for now you don’t have to share my worry.” Jaebum moved his hands up again, brushing through Jinyoung’s hair. “Can we just drop it for now… please?” He moved up pressing a soft kiss to the younger’s lips. “If you go out on the floor for just a bit longer, then tonight I will have a gift for you.” He moved up whispering in Jinyoung’s ear “Something only I can give you.” He smiled at the familiar look on Jinyoung’s face, a look filled with light and anticipation. He slapped the man’s ass before watching Jinyoung leave his office, back down to the floor. When he was alone, he dropped his head forward again on the desk. What was he going to do?

The remainder of the night passed by in quiet peace. Jackson had found a spot at the bar, where to Jaebum’s luck, he remained for the rest of the night. His kept his eyes on Mark, watching him as Mark was busy working. Jealousy and arousal in his stomach every time he saw Mark move into someone’s lap. He had been so close to tasting all of that man.

Jinyoung was almost completely naked, moving from lap to lap, making as money as he could in a night.

Bambam had his own agenda that evening, staying in the bar area, trying to make a certain bartender jealous, what was not working as well as he hoped, and making a lot of customers happy, something that was going better than he had imagined.

Mark left as soon as his shift was over, he did not want to face Jaebum or Jackson or anyone else. On his way home he received a text from Jaebum, asking if he could come in tomorrow, they needed to talk. Tomorrow was his night off from the club, the one night the club was closed. Mark knew that it would be some kind of intervention, and he did not want to deal with it, but Jaebum was still his boss, and Jaebum cared for him, he always had. He quickly typed a reply that he would come in. As soon as he walked through the door of his apartment, he dropped everything, throwing his clothes around as he walked towards the bathroom, straight into the shower. Letting the sweat, glitter and booze flow away with the water.

He lathered his hands with soap, spreading it over his body, remembering Jackson’s touch. “Fuck…” he hissed, wrapping his hands around his length, slowly stroking it. His mind going back to that small booth, to the touches and the kisses. He thought about the way Jacksons tongue had felt on his body, his hands, possessively and freely touching him. How much he wanted it, wanted Jackson. He picked up the pace stroking himself faster and harder, his body trembling slightly as he pushed himself over the edge, shooting his load in his hand and on the shower wall. The Chinese heir flashed in his head as he came, how he had looked when Jaebum had interrupted them, swollen lips, tousled hair and that body. He moaned Jacksons name before leaning back against the wall, slowly sliding down. The water flowing down over him as he stared at his hand “What am I doing?” He whispered before closing his eyes, tilting his head back, letting the water hit his face.


	7. Curiosity

Jaebum moved his and down the bare back that was bend over his desk, his hand traveling down the spine. He loved the small trembles the person before him gave with every one of his touches. His hands moving further south, pushing the lace underwear down, baring his favorite employee completely. A smirk formed on his lips as he sat back down in his chair, enjoying the view before him. With his foot he pushed Jinyoung’s legs further apart, his passiveness being met with an angry grumbling from the man’s throat. “are you only going wo watch or actually do something?” He grinned at the impatience in Jinyoung’s voice. Then again, the man had never been patient, it was one of the reasons Jaebum loved to tease him so much.

He got up from his chair moving forward, pressing his groin against the male’s ass and leaning over whispering in the man’s ear. “I just can’t help it, you look beautiful like this, bend over, begging for more.” He pressed a soft kiss to the man’s ear before biting and kissing his neck. His hand moving between their bodies holding on to Jinyoung’s ass. “Did you prepare yourself?” He asked as he continued massaging his ass, bucking his hips forward. Jinyoung did not respond verbally just nodded his head, pushing his hips back further. He unbuckled his belt and lowered his pants slowly, freeing his own length and pressing it against Jinyoung’s butt. Jinyoung let out another whine just as…

The door to Jaebum’s office flew open with too much force to be normal, and in the opening stood Jackson, a smile on his face that grew at the sight of what was happening before him. Without shame the man entered the room whistling. “Did I come at the wrong moment?” He asked as he sat down on the couch. Both Jaebum and Jinyoung just stared at him in disbelief. “What the Fuck!” Jinyoung almost screamed, recollecting himself a bit faster than Jaebum. He pushed himself up from the desk, pushing Jaebum back. The sweet whimpering man gone, instead the sassy Jinyoung had returned. “I finally got him to do me in his office and you barge in like some kind of idiot? For fuck sake, can’t I have a little bit of luck in this place?” Jackson just smiled up at the stripper who had crossed his arms and was glaring at him.

Even though in bed, Jinyoung seemed like a sweet and obedient bottom, it was obvious that he had been in control of everything. Jaebum was aware of it as well, he enjoyed it about the man. Jinyoung liked to be in control, but he wanted to be dominated as well. Jaebum just stood back pulling his pants back up with a sigh, catching Jackson’s attention. “What?” He asked as he saw the Chinese male staring at him. Jackson shrugged. “You interrupted my fun, I interrupted yours, I think we are even now…” Jaebum rolled his eyes before turning to Jinyoung “Could you please leave us for a moment?” Jinyoung’s eyes widened turning the glare he had on Jackson to him. “You are asking me to leave?” There was so much disbelief and rage in the man’s voice, and Jaebum wanted nothing more than for Jackson to leave and for him to stay so that they could finish what they were doing. But he had to talk to Jackson. He knew he would have to make it up Jinyoung and that was going to take a lot of time and a huge whole in his wallet.

“I’m sorry we can continue later; I will make it up to you I promise…” he said giving an apologetic look to the man. “Don’t bother…” was the responds he got as Jinyoung walked out the room slamming the door shut behind him. He stared at the door for a moment before letting out a sigh. “Really Jackson, you don’t think this is a little bit childish?” he turned to the man only to see him staring at him.

“Why?” The question took Jaebum of guard especially the soft tone in which Jackson asked it. “What do you mean why? Jacksons face was unreadable and Jaebum did not like it one bit, he moved back to sit in the chair behind the desk, keeping his eyes on the man the entire time. “Why do you want me to stay away from Mark? You never wanted me to stay away from anyone else before, even when I was dating your sister, you were okay with it.” He did not want to remember the time Jackson dated his sister; it was a huge mess. “You never protected anyone from me, you never even blink when I flirt with people or hurt people… not even when it was your own sister, your flesh and blood. So why is Mark different?” He did not sound angry or like he was making an accusation against Jaebum. No, Jaebum noticed that there was pure curiosity in Jackson’s voice. Jackson was curious about Mark and why Jaebum was protecting him. Jackson was well aware of how he played with other people, that he was what most people would call and asshole. He would find someone he liked, make them fall in love with him, play around a bit with them and then dump them when he got tired of it. It was like a sport for him. It was like he had always been. He had stolen Jaebum’s boyfriend, dated his sister. He played around with them and then dumped them, only to go back to Jaebum crying.

And Jaebum, he just did not care. He did not care enough for his sister to protect her from Jackson, he had warned her but after that it had been her own decision. He couldn’t care less when Jackson dated his boyfriend. He wished he did, but he just could not get himself to care. He never protected anyone from Jackson, even when he knew how it would always end up. He wasn’t surprised that his friend was curious, a lot of people would be curious to know why he was still friends with Jackson as well if they knew all the shit that Jackson had done. Both Jackson and Mark where important friendships to him. They felt more like family than his own relatives did.

“He suffered enough. I don’t want to see him go through pain again…” He spoke matter-of-factly. “Do you love him?” The question shocked Jaebum. Did he love Mark, he was silent for a moment thinking about it before shaking his head. “I love him yes, as a friend, as family, I am not in love with him, Jackson I know how you treat your relationships; I know dating is like a sport for you. I just don’t want him to go through that… If you hurt him Jackson, I will send you back to Hong Kong” Jackson frowned crossing his arms “You know that I will die if I go back to Hong Kong now…” The man lowered his arms again, his expression becoming unreadable again. “What if I don’t hurt him?” Jaebum just shook his head. “You are my friend and I love you, but we both know you always end up hurting people, why are you so interested in him anyways? Can’t you just get over it like you get over everyone?”

Jackson shrugs “He intrigues me… he is different and the way he looks is amazing, the way he dances on stage… I can’t wait to see how he dances in bed.” Jaebum stood up from his desk pointing at the door “OUT!” he heard enough, he was done with this conversation “You keep your hands away from my employees Jackson!” Jackson stood up with a wide grin moving to door, he looked back while walking there “Only if you keep your own hands away from them as well… as long as I can’t touch your employees, I will make sure you can’t touch him either.” He smiled at, bumping into someone as he looked back not to the front. As he turned around, he noticed the blond stripper who raised an eyebrow at him.

Mark moved his eyes between Jackson and Jaebum “Bad timing?” He asked. Jaebum sat back down still glaring at Jackson “Mark, you came early… if you would like to ignore the asshole that is just leaving and take a seat.” Mark nodded, and Jackson opened his mouth to say something but Jaebum interrupted him before he could make a sound. “Goodbye Jackson!”

Mark’s talk with Jaebum was quick and Jackson had been outside the door waiting the entire time. His eyes wandered around the club while he was waiting for the blond to return. Bambam was hanging over the counter, shamelessly flirting with the oblivious bartender. Youngjae was preparing the bar for the night. Jinyoung was sitting not far for him, eyes locked on the door and arms crossed. To the outside world it might look like Jaebum, the mafia heir, was in control, but after taking a second glance, it was quite obvious that Jinyoung had the man wrapped around his finger. He was not used to being dismissed from a room by Jaebum. He was not used to being shoved aside by the man as usually Jaebum would do anything and everything for him. And Jackson could tell; Jinyoung did not like it.

His eyes returned to the door, staring holes in it just as Jinyoung was doing. Why was he so intrigued with Mark? He did not know the answer. The moment Mark had appeared on that stage, and Jackson had laid his eyes on him, in that moment something captured him, something that did not want to let him go. He wanted the man, have him, possess him, in a way he never wanted anyone before, the desire, no urge to have Mark was not healthy. It felt so different from anyone before him. He couldn’t blame Jaebum for wanting to protect the guy. Any normal person would want to protect the people they love. But Jaebum was not normal, and neither was Jackson.

He jumped up from his seat as soon as the door opened, a big smile on his lips as he watched the stripper walk out. “Hey gorgeous…” His voice was smooth as he approaches the older, as he came closer, he could see the small blush on Mark’s cheeks, and he was loving the effect he had on the male. “Not now Jackson… I have to get ready for my new stage.” Mark spoke as he passed him and walked straight into the dressing room. Leaving Jackson behind, disappointed and curious. Mark was doing a new stage. He originally did not plan to stay the night, just to give Jaebum a little bit of peace, he figured, that with how Jaebum kept watching him like a hawk, the man would turn blind at some point. But if Mark was doing a new stage, then he definitely could not miss it.

He spends the night at his usual table, his pants uncomfortable tight as he watched Mark dominate the stage. He never expected the stage to be as intense as it was, he never expected it to have the effect on him as it did. He couldn’t turn his head away from the blond. He watched how moved down on his knees and grinded the stage. His pants were open, revealing that he was wearing no underwear, giving small glimpses of what was usually hidden. His shirtless chest shined with sweat and glitter, his hair was messy as if he had just rolled out of bed, and his lips plump like he had been making out. Mark looked exactly like Jackson had imagined him, in his wet dreams, after a wild night together.

He stayed there glued to his seat until the show was over, looking down at his crotch only to see the raging hardness there, willing it to go down, but being unsuccessful. He looked up as he saw the three-man entering the floor, ready to make real money. He wanted to get up and get Mark in a private booth again but before he could take one step, Jaebum was already whispering in Mark’s ear. Pointing at a table and handing him an expensive bottle of champagne. He sat back down looking down at his crotch again. “Just wait a little bit longer…” He whispered.

But Mark stayed at that table the entire night, giving lap dances to different girls at the table, drinking with them, even letting them lick the champagne of his body. Jackson watched them from his own table, sipping his whiskey slowly. When one of the girls leaned up and kissed Mark, and Mark kissed her back happily, a pang of jealousy hit his heart and the glass in his hand broke. Jackson recognized the girl. It was Mina, a famous actress, and she was obviously smitten by the blond stripper. He cursed at the shattered glass, on the table and in his lap.

It was when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him that he finally turned his head away from the scene of Mina in Marks lap and them kissing. The eyes that stared at him belonged to Jaebum. Like the man was telling him, that this was Mark’s job, and that Jackson should back off. The two glared at each other for a long time. Long enough that Jackson did not see the glances Mark gave him or the nod of Mark’s head at Mina’s question. He turned his attention back just in time to see Mark leaving, his hands around the waist of the actress, guiding her through the club and out the door.

——————————————————————————

❣ ** _Author Note_** ❣

A longer update this time!! I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think of the story.

Comments always encourage me to keep writing.


	8. Morning After

Mark groaned, his hands moving to cover his eyes from the bright light, his head was hurting, no his entire body was hurting. It had been a while since he drank so much, he thought he hit a new low a few days ago but apparently it could be worse. He rolled over on his stomach, nuzzling his face into the pillow. The pillow that smelled like lavender. “So, girly…” he mumbled into the pillow. “Well, I am a girl in case you forgotten…” The soft voice made him look up, pulling his head from the pillow, he first squinted at the light before he could look behind him. There on the chair next to the dresser, wearing a small pink bathrobe. “Mina…” He mumbled the name softly, eyes travelling over her slim frame. She was drying her hair with a towel, making the short bathrobe appear even shorter.

He reached out her to her and she gladly took it, moving to sit next to him on the bed. Moving his head in her lap, she started playing with his hair. “You know, you have never been able to hold your alcohol really well…” He groaned again softly pinching her leg. “And with that work you are doing, you would expect that you would learn, but no… drinking as a man during the night only to turn into a little baby in the morning.” She went on with a sing tone voice. Mark just pinched her leg harder until she let out a yelp and got up from the bed, continuing to get dressed.

“How was Japan?” He asked as he sat up, hugging the pillow to his chest while watching the girl get dressed. “It was alright… Hey I have to hurry, I got an audition in a bit, but let’s meet up for lunch, today is your day off, right?” Mark nodded, leaning forward and puckering his lips. The girl just smiled pecking them softly “I will see you later okay?” Mark just fell back on the bed, and was back dreaming, before the door had completely closed.

It was a few hours later when he woke up again, this time getting up from the bed to drink some water and take a shower. With only a towel around his waist he walked into the kitchen making himself a cup of coffee. Drinking it while staring into the nothing of his apartment. It was only after he finished his second cup off coffee that Mark remembered that he had a phone, walking back into the bedroom he found it on the floor next to his bed. He grabbed and laid down again, he still had two hours before he had to meet with Mina anyways, he could take it easy. He would probably have to apologize to her again for being drunk, for some reason he always had to apologize to her whenever they met. He tried to turn his phone on but it was empty, rolling around the bed to get it charged and waiting a few minutes, dozing off a bit, before finally turning it on.

He immediately noticed something strange. 3 new messages. No one really send him messages, mostly because they knew Mark barely ever read his messages, and if he did, he never really responded to them. He hated texting; in his mind it was useless. When someone needed him for something they would usually just call. The second strange thing is, that it was an unknown number. Mark barely ever gave his phone number to anyone.

**Inbox [3]**

**_Unknown number:_ ** _  
Mark I saw you leave early; you didn’t even drop by my table._

**_Unknown number_ **

_I thought I was your favorite customer, I wanted to hire a private booth again_

**_Unknown number_ **

_Jinyoung told me tomorrow is your day off, let’s go do something together._

Private booth? The only person Mark went into a private booth with this week was, Jackson! He stared at the messages a while longer. How did Jackson get his number? His hangover was completely forgotten as he clutched his phone tight, laying back on the bed with a strange feeling in his stomach.“Jackson…” The name rolled smoothly of his tongue. Something about saying the man’s name made him feel warm inside. Jackson made Mark feel things, things he had not felt in a long time. All his instincts told him to run, to get away as quick as possible, but, for some reason he could not. He was not sure yet, if the feeling Jackson gave him was good or bad, if he liked it or not. He wanted to hire a private booth again. Mark’s mind wandered back to that night; would he have gone all the way. If Jaebum had not interrupted them as abruptly as he had, would Mark had gone all the way with Jackson. He was scared to admit that he probably would have, he would have let Jackson do everything and anything to him that night, that is how needy he had been. He was glad his boss had come between them. Until he was sure of who Jackson was, until he was sure that it was just sex, nothing more, just a desire for each other’s body, until then he was not ready to do anything with the man. He could deal with the release, of the sexual tension, he could not deal with his own feelings, not again.

He got lost in thought, thoughts about Jackson, about doing unholy things to him as he rolled around the bed. When he finally snapped out of his daydreaming and looked at the time he cursed. He was almost late for his lunch date with Mina. He could worry and fantasize about Jackson later, Mina came first. He quickly saved the man’s number in his phone before jumping off the bed, his towel sliding down. Right, he wasn’t dressed yet. He quickly threw on some clothes and lathered some gel into his hell. It looked messy, but that’s the way Mina liked it. He grabbed his Jacket, keys and phone as he exited the room, walking over to their favorite little lunchroom.


	9. Confession

The girl was already seated at their regular table, an adorable pout on her lips. He moved in behind her putting his hand over her eyes and whispering in her ear. “Guess who?” She was not amused and slapped his hands away. “Mark sit your ass down on that fucking chair, you are late and I am hungry.” He laughed softly as he did what she said, taking the seat opposite of her. “You look beautiful today.” He said as a way to flatter up to her and improve her mood, but she just glared at him in return, and failed as he spotted the soft pink of a blush on her cheeks. “Tuan, your flattering is not going to help you here today, I already ordered, so you don’t get a pick in what you eat today. That is your punishment for being late.” He just nodded at her putting his elbow on the table and leaning his face in his hand. Mina knew what he liked and what he hated, so he was sure that she ordered him something he liked.

“So, how did it go?” Mina shrugged leaning back in her chair. “I am hoping it went well but I am not sure...” She clicked her tongue. “Mark, I did not want to meet up and go to lunch to talk about myself. We talked a lot about me last night, but I assume you forgot, as usual, especially with the amount of alcohol you consumed, I think you hit a new level.” He looked down at his legs in embarrassment, Mina looked sweet, but she could be straight forward if something displeased her. “Yeah… about that, I am sorry. You came as my guest and I was the one that ended up getting drunk.” She took his hand that was resting on the table and squeezed it. “Don’t worry about it, I had a fun evening. I don’t mind you letting of some steam and being drunk.” A frown formed on her face as she squeezed his hand harder. “Can you tell me what has been going on with you? You are acting strange.” Mark looked up in surprised. “What do you mean strange…”

“I mean…” she let out a sign “Mark, ever since… you always look depressed when we meet up, like your mind is running marathons of unhappy thoughts” Mark just took a sip off his water and chocked slightly at the words. “A marathon of unhappy thoughts?” He gave her a skeptical look “Thanks… I guess?” They were interrupted by the waiter that out their food in front of them. As suspected, Mina ordered exactly what he liked. He eagerly put some of the food in his mouth, realizing he was starving. When the waiter left Mina continued. “You know what I mean… I can’t exactly say you are happy yet, but you seem less sad.” She took a piece of meat and shoved it ungracefully and unlovingly in his mouth before placing her elbows on the table and leaning in closer. “So… what is it that made you less sad? Or should I ask who it is?”

Mark was chocking from the second time, and not just from how far Mina shoved the meat down his throat. He covered his mouth with his hands staring at her with wide eyes. When did the first person that popped into his head when she asked the question, was no one else but Jackson? He opened his mouth to respond but Mina was first. “Don’t even try to deny it, I know you well enough to realize when someone is messing inside that pretty little head of yours. He stared at her, chewing his food longer than necessary just to give him some more time. He knew he couldn’t talk himself out of this or lie about it. Mina always knew when he was lying.

He let out a sigh lowering his chopsticks. “Jaebum keeps telling me that I should stay away from him.” He stared at the food on the table, suddenly feeling less hungry. “What does your instinct say?” Mina had dropped her Chopsticks as well; he could feel her staring at him. “That he is a bad person and that I should stay away…” Mina leaned over and grabbed his hand. “What does your heart say?” He stared at the hand before looking up in her face, a small smile on his lips. “That I want to get to know him.”

There it was the confession he couldn’t even make to himself. He wanted to get to know Jackson, he wanted to be closer to him. To know more about him, to touch him and kiss him. To do wild things at night and sweet things during the day. He wanted to be with Jackson. Mina was just staring at him while chewing her food. “Then get to know him… but keep your heart close, find out if he really is bad and make sure you can run, that you have a way out…” Mark looked up at her, surprised at her answer, she just shrugged. “Mark you have been hurt more than most people go through in their entire life. It makes you scared and it makes the people around you protective. But if you just stop trying then you will never find happiness. You can’t stop living just because you are afraid. I don’t want to see you continue living like you have been for the past years. Like a zombie. If there is someone that can make your heart beat again, that can make you smile and feel things, then I say give it a try.” She smiled at him leaning over the table to ruffle his hair. “And if Jaebum is right, and he is a bad person that will only hurt me?” Mina shrugged, stabbing her chopstick in a piece of vegetable “Then we will hurt him back.” Mark laughed.

He took out his phone from his back pocket. “He actually sends me some messages last night, about wanting to meet up, since it is my day off and all.” She popped the piece of vegetable in her mouth. “What did you say…” he shrugged. “Nothing yet…” She spit out the piece of vegetable right into Marks face as she jumped over the table grabbing his phone. “Mark Tuan give me the phone right now!” When she had her hands on it she fell back in her chair, rapidly typing away on it. Mark did not know what shocked him more, that she guessed his password on the first try or the rapid way she was typing away on his phone. When she was done, she just put the phone besides her and continued eating. “Oh Mark, you have some carrot here…” She says as she points at his face, earning a glare in return. “how do you think it got there?” He said whipping furiously at his face. She leaned over with a napkin removing the piece with a shrug. “Fell down from the sky?”

They continued eating for a few minutes until Marks phone buzzed, he reached out to get it but Mina got it first. “He asks what you want to do?” Mina said all happily. Mark held out his hand to take the phone but she shook her head quickly typing out a responds. “Mina, give me my phone back.” She handed him his phone back just as Jackson send another reply. “What does he say? What does he say?” Mina asked jumping up and down in her chair. “To meet him at his hotel at 9.” He frowned while looking at his phone, before typing out another message. After he was done he put his phone away, returning to his food. When his phone buzzed moments later he ignored it.

“Hey Mark?” Mina’s soft tone made him look up from his phone. “Have you visited at all lately?” The way she looked down at the table, the sadness in her voice. He immediately knew who she was talking about. He turned his attention out the window, his own happiness about his date with Jackson gone with the wind. He dropped his phone on the table and shook his head. His hands turning into fists, his nails piercing into the already crescent shaped scars in his palm. “Let’s go tomorrow, you don’t have to work at the café, right?” He did not respond, just stared out the window. “I will pick you up at 12, okay?” He could hear the worry in her voice, so he just nodded his head before turning his attention back to the table. It was still filled with food, but his appetite was gone.


	10. Stalker

He wasn’t stalking the guy; he swore he wasn’t… or was he. Well, here he was, sitting in a run-down coffeeshop, across from the restaurant that the person he was definitely not stalking entered. It is not like he followed the guy here. He’s had a strange feeling since the night before, so he went out for a walk and then he accidentally spotted the girl he had seen mark leave with the night before. She entered this restaurant, he was curious so he sat down in the run-down coffee shop across the street, and then about 20 minutes later, the man that he could not get off of his mind entered the restaurant. At that exact moment he lost all focus on his work and now he was just sitting there by the window, staring at the two people. Like some sort of creep. He hated to admit it, but the two looked good together, and they seemed to know each other while, like they had been dating for years.

He was torturing himself; he knew that. From where he was seated, he could see every move the two made, and each and every one of them gave him a sharp stab of jealousy, yet he couldn’t look away. He had seen how Mark moved behind the girl to surprise her, how she had taken his hand, how she they shared their food and she even put it in his mouth.

He ended up squeezing his carton coffee cup so hard, the coffee spilled all over his hand. The waitress had ran to him to clean up the coffee and even offered him a new cup, but he paid her little mind, only staring at the lovely couple being all flirty. The coffee was not that good anyways. It was the buzzing from his phone that finally dragged his attention away from the two.

**_From Handsome stripper boy_ ** _:  
Can I still take you up on that offer of last night?_

His eyes widened at the text, looking back up at the happy couple again. He saw how her thumb moved over his cheek and frowned. Was Mark seriously trying to meet up with him while he was on a date with his girlfriend? He did not seem like the type to two-time, but then again how well did he really know the guy. If mark was interested in meeting with him then maybe he had a shot, he would steal him away from the girl and make sure that the only person Mark would ever need was him.

**_To handsome stripper boy_ ** _:  
Of course, you can any preferences?_

Before he could look up at the couple, he already received a respond. He was fast.

**_From handsome stripper boy_ ** _:  
Let's go for drink_

**_To handsome stripper boy_ **   
_I will meet you at my hotel at 9?_

It was silent for a while, Jackson looked up seeing Mark stare at his phone, and then back at his phone. He was typing… he was still typing… and still typing, where did the speed from before go?

**_From handsome stripper boy_ **   
_On one condition though… Jaebum can’t know…_

Jackson stared at the message for a while, a smirk forming on his lips. He was more than okay with that. It would save him the nagging from Jaebum, and he could get to know the other a bit better. Besides Jaebum had threatened to kick him out of the country if he would meet with Mark again, so it was better for everyone if the man did know. There was a great bar in his hotel, with a lot of private booths, that was perfect to get to know people intimately. He quickly typed out his responds before turning back to his laptop. He still had some work to finish, and knowing he was going to spend the night with the man if his desires, he was more than happy to quickly finish it up. He would show Mark what a good night was, he would give him the best night of his life. He would win him over and make him his own. He was going to make sure that tonight, the stripper would fall for him.


	11. The Night Part 1

**Mark**

Mark stood, nervously bouncing on his feet, in front of the hotel. He blamed Mina for all of this, if it wasn’t for her, he would not be on this date. He would be in bed, in all honesty he longed for his bed with a burning desire. It had been a very tiresome week and he just wanted to be alone for a little while. That was just another reason, on the huge pile of reasons, off why he should not meet up with Jackson tonight, but Mino would not hear him. She even took the curtesy to dress him up properly and to order and pay for a taxi to bring him to the hotel. Knowing her she would probably also be lurking somewhere around here in the shadows, so she could push him back in case he decided to make a run for it.

He let out a sigh, looking up the steps to the hotel entrance. It’s not like he could go anywhere. He moved forward stepping inside the big luxurious hotel, once again being smacked in the face with how rich Jackson probably was. He always told himself that hotels where a waste of money, that the money could be used for other things, considering you only slept in a hotel. Yet he always had a small desire to sleep in one, since he barely every had the chance, and definitely never had the chance to sleep in one this fancy. He was staring at the beautifully decorated lobby like a small child at Disneyland. His eyes following the various decorations and architecture. He had wanted to become an architect once upon a time, but that was part of a different life.

“You are late…” The voice snapped him back into reality, sending shivers down his spine. He knew exactly who it belonged to, who was standing just behind him, without having to turn his head. “I was just admiring the hotel…” He said in a soft voice, figuring it probably sounded ridiculous to Jackson, he was probably used to being surrounded by beautiful architecture and beautiful things. He turned around to face Jackson, hoping to change the subject from his stupid remark, but his tongue ran away as he looked at the stunning sight Infront of him. Jackson was even more beautiful than the architecture, he had definitely outdone himself.

He was dressed in simple black pants and a black shirt, both made from some fancy material, and both hugging his body tight in the right places. Marks eyes lingered for a moment and the muscles that showed through the fabric. But what was most stunning about Jackson tonight, was that his head of black hair was not black anymore. His hair was died in a platinum blond, a blond that suited him extremely well, a blond that matched his own. He let his gaze travel up and down the man’s body, completely taken by Jacksons visuals before he realised that he was staring, and probably drooling. Snapping out of his daze he looked up at Jackson’s eyes, seeing an expression there he himself probably mirrored only seconds ago.

“Enjoying the view?” Mark brought his hands to hips and Jackson, who unlike him did not seem to feel any shame, nodded slowly, his eyes still travelling over Mark’s body. For a moment he did not know if he had to curse at Mino or thank her for tonight’s outfit. Apparently, Jackson had the same taste as her. He was wearing a pair of tight ripped black jeans and the thin white sweater, that was slightly oversized on his small frame. Jackson took his hand, the moment he was done staring at him and gave him a smirk, no hint of embarrassment whatsoever. “Shall we go then?”

He let Jackson drag him along to a small booth at the back of the hotel bar. Mark just sat back making himself comfortable while Jackson ordered some fancy sounding drinking and snacks. The design of the bar was even more beautiful than the lobby. The design was inspired by steampunk, a lot of gears around the place, with a gold, brown and black color scheme. It was inviting yet a bit dark. They were seated on a suede black couch, which was extremely comfortable. He let his hands slide over the soft fabric, halting his hand as he spotted another hand not far from his own. A strange sensation of wanting to grab the hand came over him, he wanted to hold it. Would Jackson be the type to have cold hands or warm hands. He tried to think back of a few nights ago when those hands had touched him, or when Jackson had grabbed his hand only moments ago but he couldn’t seem to remember. “I missed you last night…” at the sound of Jacksons words, he snapped his head back up again. Dammit he was staring again. “I’m sorry? What?” He said, confused with Jackson’s words. “Last night… you were so close, but yet still so far away.”

Mark thought back at the night before. He had spent the entire night with Mina and her friends, drinking and talking. He did a lot of drinking the night before, too much. He barely remembered anything. He was not a huge drinker in general, but whenever he was with her, he tended to drink way too much as he always trusted her to bring her back home safe. He would drink too much, she would bring him home, and then wake up in bed next to her the next morning having forgotten everything that happened.

He looked down at his hand as he noticed that Jackson was slowly interwinding his fingers with his own. His hands are really warm, was the first thing he noticed as he stared at their hands. “You shouldn’t think about other people when you are with me… you might hurt my feelings.”

Jacksons breath was ghosting over his ears, as he whispered the words. Mark quickly turned his head, noticing Jacksons head was very close to his own. His eyes travelled down to Jackson his lips, licking his own unconsciously. What was it about Jackson that got him so intoxicated, what was it about him that captured him so much? Mark tried to look away, avoiding the others gaze. “What are you doing to me…” The words echoed his own thought, and it took him a moment before he realised it was Jackson who had spoken the words not, he himself. When he looked up again, Jackson took his chance and captured his lips.

A hand caressed his cheek as two, soft, plump lips moved against his own. It started as a sweet and innocent kiss, that quickly evolved to something more. The hand that was caressing his cheek moved into his hair, tugging it slightly. The innocent kiss, of lips passionately moving together, grew rougher, as the two of them became more desperate, became more needy for each other. Mark closed his eyes, as once again he wanted to give in, give himself to the man he barely knew, but who intrigued him in so many ways.


	12. The Night Part 2

***Let’s continue where we left of last chapter, shall we? ***

******Mark**

He felt Jackson nibbling on his bottom lip and quickly complied, parting his lips. Jacksons tongue finding his own, battling for dominance, a battle that Mark had no intention of winning. He wanted Jackson to dominate him, a part of him wanted to belong to Jackson, wanted that Jackson took care of him. Wanted Jackson to love him.

Mark’s eyes shot open at the thought, biting down on Jacksons lip and quickly pushing Jackson away from him, crawling back on the couch. “Fuck…” He whispered No! He can’t… he should not have thought that. He moved his hand up covering his lips, not being able to look at the other as he could taste his blood. He bit down to the point that he made the man bleed. A waiter came and placed their drinks on the table. After he left Jackson reached out.

“Are you- “

“I’m fine”

Mark responded moving further back on the couch. Mark quickly reached out taking one of the glasses, emptying it straight away. This was dangerous, very dangerous. The liquor burned his throat, but it was a welcoming feeling, just as the dulling effect of the alcohol.

“I’m sorry…” he slowly put the empty glass back on the table before gathering the courage to look up at Jackson. His face was consorted in a frown, and there was a streak of red on his lips. Their eyes met, but only for a short moment as Mark quickly looked away again. Jackson took his own glass and drank it.

After a moment of silence Jackson finally spoke again. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have forced myself on you. I don’t know why but for some reason I lose my self-control when I am around you…” There was another silence like he was waiting for Mark to respond, when he didn’t, Jackson continued. “Seeing you makes me want to claim you, makes me want to hold you and kiss you and I have difficulty controlling it.” The words made Marks hand tremble. His hands shaking slightly as he signed the waiter for another round of drinks.

He wanted to run away, but he also wanted to stay, and if he stayed, well he wouldn’t be able to get through the night sober. “I am nobody…” the words came out of his lips barely audible, but he knew Jackson had heard them. The Honk Kong natives hand finding his own again and squeezing his hand tightly. “You shouldn’t say that… have you seen yourself… you are beautiful, amazing… mysterious. You are a man that captures people attention.” A sigh came of Mark’s lips as he took his hand back shaking his head before he turned to look at Jackson.

“Jackson… I am damaged… the warning’s Jaebum give you, to stay away from me… they are as much to protect you as to protect me.” Jackson frowned shaking his head. “Jaebum’s warnings only make me want you more. I don’t care if you are damaged, I am damaged, we are all damaged, but what is broken can be fixed.” Mark let out a laugh, shaking his head. “You don’t know me… you are like everyone else. You see me dancing on stage, you see me take my clothes of and you liked it. You like the mystery that my stage character gives…”

“Then let me get to know you… not as a stripper, but as a person… my person.” Jackson moved closer again and this time Mark did not move away. “Why?” Jackson leaned in closer. “Because I want to get to know you… because I want to love you… I feel like you are someone I can love.” Mark laughed again shaking his head before turning to Jackson. “Jackson, I don’t deserve…” Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a pair of lips pressed back against his own. He wanted to struggle, to push the other away again, but he was tired of pushing everyone away.

  
Jacksons lips where so perfect and soft against his own, Jackson arms fit so well around him. He could only give in as the man held him tight.

“Let me try and love you Mark… let’s try and heal our broken pieced, together.”

_He was tired._   
_Tired of fighting  
Tired of being alone  
Tired of not having anyone to love  
Tired of not having someone to look out for him  
Tired of his life  
  
but most of all, he was tired of being scared._

_———————————————_

_He was scared.  
Scared of being alone  
Scared of loving  
Scared of being loved  
Scared of being hurt  
Scared of being left all alone again  
Scared that everyone he cared about would leave him._

Mina always told him to not give up. To keep on loving, to give love to those around him, to hope for another chance. She told him that one day he would find happiness again. A part of him wondered if Jackson could be this happiness. Jackson who had been a stranger not long ago, who had made his heart beat faster. Who made him want things, and do things he would not normally do or want. He was captured by this person. Maybe, just maybe, Mina was right. Maybe, just maybe, he could give Jackson a chance. One more chance, one last chance. Maybe this time it could be different, it would be different.

Even though he had been warned about the man, told to stay away from him. Something kept his curiosity going. Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, he knew that the decision he was about to make would be self-destructive, it had to be, people like Mark and Jackson should not be together. But he wanted to try. For once he wanted to try to be loved, and Jackson wanted to give him that love.

He moved his hand up to the man’s cheek, looking him right in the eyes. “Only if you promise you will never leave without telling me, only if you promise you will not abandon me…” The words where desperate, he needed that promise he needed, someone, no, he needed Jackson to promise that he would not abandon him. Jackson took his hand and places a soft kiss on it, giving him a smile. “I promise, Mark Tuan, you are mine, and I will never abandon you….”

The words kept repeating in his head, their second round of drinks was served but Jackson had taken his hand and led him away from the bar. Up the stairs, to his hotel room. Mark was pressed up against the door, their lips moving furiously against each other while Jackson tried to open the door behind him. He tilted his head back as Jacksons lips travelled down, growling with frustration as he could not seem to multitask, unable to both kiss Mark and open the door at the same time. A smirk formed on Mark’s lips as he pushed Jackson slightly off him, taking the card from his hand and opening the door. His smirk grew as he turned around, grabbing Jacksons collar and pulling him inside of the hotel room. 


	13. The Night Part 3

***This Chapter will only contain smut, if you are not so into that feel free to skip it. And yes, I wrote 1722 words of them having sex. Exams and lock down are getting to me… don’t judge please***

His head felt light, like he was up in the clouds somewhere. He probably should not have drowned the drink as fast as he did. Jackson was just as bad his own. He turned them around pushing Jackson onto the bed, standing between his legs. A small part of him wondered where all this confidence came from, a much bigger part was solely focused on the man laying before him. He grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head and dropping it onto the floor. He enjoyed the look on Jackson his face, those eyes of lust and want, it made him feel desired and it gave him confidence. He moved his fingers down his chest, tracing his v-line just poking out above his pants. He wanted to tease more but before he could continue a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the bed. “Tease…” The deepness of Jackson’s husky voice only turned him on more as he pressed his hips up, pressing his crotch against the youngers, earning another growl before being pushed back down on the bed.

Jacksons lips travelled down his neck to his nipples, circling one of them with his tongue while his fingers teased the other. Biting his lips, mark arched his back into the touch, trying to keep the moans that were forming in his throat silent. Jackson teasing his nipples until they became red and sensitive. Jackson moved his hand down his chest, palming his crotch through the fabric, Mark pressed his hips forward, wanting more friction, the fabric was in the way of him getting any real pleasure “F-fuck… more…” He moaned out, but instead of complying, the weight lifted off him. Mark peaked through his eyes and spotted Jackson sitting between his legs, removing his own shirt and revealing his own toned chest, muscles curving his body. Mark licked his lips, sitting up and tracing the lines of the man’s chest with his fingers, noticing small scars all around his body. A voice somewhere in the back of his mind whispered _. He is Mafia, he is dangerous, you should run._ But Mark ignored it as he traced his fingers south to the edge of Jacksons pants.

“Enjoying the view?” The cockiness in Jacksons voice, made him lay his palm flat against the man’s chest pushing him back down on the bed. “I am about to create a view I will enjoy much more…” In bed Mark was different, his shyness and uncertainty was gone, he was more like how he was on stage. Jaebum once told him it is the reason, he hired Mark is the first place, the switch in personality, the confidence was addicting to people. Mark’s fingers travelled down the blonde’s broad chest, his fingers only touching ever so lightly, giving small touches until he reached Jacksons pants, making quick work to unbuckle the belt. Licking his lips as he tugged the pants down, discarding it somewhere in the room.

Mark’s hands palmed Jackson his crotch through the fabric of the boxers before leaning down, pressing his lips against Jackson’s thighs, softly biting and sucking on the skin. He could feel the man react to it, could hear how Jackson’s breath would hitch. He turned to look up at the man, pressing soft kiss while going upwards, on his thighs on his boxers, until he reached the elastic band. Taking it between his teeth, his eyes locked with Jacksons as he pulled it down. Jackson’s length popping up proud in front of his face. He moved his hand up pressing on the tip with his fingers, while looking up at Jackson. The man was growing visibly more frustrated with his teasing and he loved it. Tracing the man’s length with his fingers before finally wrapping his hand around it.

He kept his eyes on Jackson’s face, watching the mafia heir who always seemed so composed, who always seemed like he was in complete control of everything, lose control like that, because of his touches was a strange sensation. A feeling of power of the man, Mark loved having. He gave the man’s length a few pumps before leaning down wrapping his lips around the tip, he hollowed out his cheeks, giving it a teasing suck, before pulling back again letting his tongue drag up the underside, before taking it back in his mouth, bobbing his head. The soft groans Jackson made, the small bucks of the man’s hips, encouraged him to do more.

He pressed both his hands-on Jacksons hips, pushing him down before taking his length further down his throat, earning a strain of curse words from the man. As he pulled back up, he grinned at Jackson letting go of the man’s length, a string of saliva still connecting them. He licked his lips while looking straight in Jacksons eyes before moving down again, bobbing his head while pressing the man’s hips down with one hand, the other reaching down to unbuckle his own belt, and push his boxers down. His own length having grown uncomfortably hard in the tight fabric. He picked up the pace bobbing his head in time with stroking his own length. Until a pair of hands reached in his hair, pulling his away. Mark looked up, a tear in the corner of his eyes as Jackson pulled him back up and on the bed. Their lips crashing together.

Jackson moved his hand in between their bodies, taking Marks length and stroking it. He moved down Marks chest with kisses. Without a warning he took Marks length completely in his mouth, unlike Marks soft teasing, Jackson wasted no time, Mark could barely progress what was happening as he began bobbing his head, sucking his length roughly, leaving Mark a whimpering mess beneath him, his lips parted as a string of moans came from his lips. His hands finding their way into Jackson’s hair. So, lost in the pleasure he barely noticed when Jackson pressed a finger inside of him. His eyes shot open at the sensation, looking down at the man between his legs, he did not even realise when the man had gotten lube, Jackson looked up at him as well as he slowly pressed his finger further inside, pushing Marks legs further apart. Mark let out a groan, closing his eyes as he arched his back at the feeling. One hand remaining in Jacksons hair the other, falling down on the sheets, squeezing the fabric in his fist.

The pain of the intrusion did not last long as Jackson curled his finger and found Mark’s sweet spot. Mark couldn’t comprehend how fast he had found it as he arched his back of the mattress letting out a loud moan, Jackson kept teasing the spot, while bobbing his head, emptying Marks head completely. He soon added a second finger, spreading Mark slightly. The pain and please in combination with the alcohol made Mark dizzy. The only thing his mind could comprehend was that he wanted more. He wanted Jackson. He wanted him now! A third finger was added, and the stinging pain made his eyes tear, but he did not want any more fingers, he wanted Jackson. He reached down holding onto Jackson’s arms as he pleaded. “I want you… please…” Jackson curled his fingers against Marks sweet spot, resulting in a loud moan, before taking his fingers out. Pulling back completely and sitting up between his legs. Making his whine for the loss of all sensation. “And me you shall have…”

Mark watched as Jackson spread lube over his own length, spreading his legs further in anticipation. Jackson moved his hands to his legs and pulled him closer, slowly pushing the tip of his length inside as he leaned over and pressed his lips to Marks. The soft kiss, and the hand that was palming his length where a distraction to the pain that was shooting up his hips. Jackson was big, bigger than the three fingers that had been inside of him before, and as he slowly pushed further inside, he was also longer. Their lips moved sloppily together before Jackson pulled back slightly looking at the man beneath him “You are mine now… Mark Tuan.” Mark looked up in his eyes and nodded in agreement. “All yours…” He whispered before his eyes shot open, his head tilted back, and his lips parted in a silent moan. Jackson had started moving, burying himself completely inside before pulling out slightly and thrusting again.

Mark wrapped his arms around the others neck, tracing his nails up his back, leaving scratch marks all over just to find something to hold on to as Jacksons tared moving his hips. It took him a moment to get used to, a moment before he started to move his hips to meet Jacksons. The first slow thrust gradually grew faster and harder. Jackson leaned down pressing soft kisses down Mark’s neck and chest, his hand between their bodies stroking his length in time with his thrust. Marks hands traced from Jacksons back to his arms digging his nails into the muscle as Jacksons free hand moved to his hips, guiding him so he could thrust deeper inside.

Jacksons thrusts rammed into Mark’s prostate, the man losing all control over himself as he turned into a moaning mess beneath him. “So, C-close...” Mark whimpered as he pulled Jackson down pressing their lips together, the burning sensation in his stomach before tipping over the edge, shooting his load between their bodies. Jackson following soon after, coming inside of him. His hips lazily thrusting until he came down from his high, letting himself fall through his arms next to Mark on the bed. Mark rolled over laying his head on Jackson’s chest. Jackson looked downplaying with his hair, pressing a soft kiss on the other lips. “We need to clean up…” Mark whispered but he was too lazy to move, just for a moment. He would close his eyes only for a moment. “You are mine…” was the last thing he heard before drifting off to sleep.


	14. The Morning After Part 1

**Jackson**

With a yawn Jackson stretched out on his bed, his hands moving over the soft satin sheet. He moved his hands around trying to find someone but as he could not feel anyone, and the spot beside him was cold, he opened his eyes. The bed was empty. He looked around the hotel room, but it was empty as well. He knew for sure that Mark had been there when he had fallen asleep. He had watched how Mark had falls asleep, and he had stared at that sleeping face for a while. Wondering how the man could make him feel the way he did.

Jackson was someone who never had feelings for anyone, he played around with people. But from the moment he had seen Mark he had known that the man was different. Something about Mark had been different. Now the next morning after that amazing night, after those confessions, now the bed was empty. It made him wonder if the night before, had all been a dream, that it all never really happened.  
He rolled out of the bed, looking around the room. It really was like nothing happened, the stripper was nowhere to be seen, neither where his personal items, all traces where gone. When he passed the mirror, he noticed the scratch marks on his arms and back. It was real, they night before had been real. Mark had been there, he had touched and kissed Marks body, he had made him moan and whimper. He grinned falling back on the bed, the smell of the night before was still there, the smell of Mark was still on one of the pillows. He hugged it to his chest and smiled. The smile quickly fading as another question popped into his mind.

“Why was Mark gone? And where did he go?”

He walked around the room trying to find his phone, when he finally found his pants, he took his phone from the pocket, dialing Marks number to no avail. The phone went straight to voicemail, so Mark had either turned off his phone or it was dead. Cursing under his breath he dropped the phone on his bed and walked to the bathroom. He had only just turned the shower on when he heard his phone ring.

Quickly running back into the bedroom, he jumped on the bed picking up the phone without even checking the callers I.d. “Mark…?” He almost screamed the elder’s named; he just loved the way it rolled of his tongue.

“Young Master… as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm this early in the morning, this is not one of your playthings, and we talked about you giving them this number, you have a private phone for that…” Jackson fell back on the bed with a groan, a part of him annoyed that his secretary called mark a plaything, he wanted to contradict him, but his secretary just continued talking. “About your meeting… It has been moved up one hour. They expect you to be in the lobby in 30 minutes…. Considering your enthusiasm, I would not think that would be a problem now would it.” Jackson groaned “Yes…” was the only responds he gave, not even trying to mask his disappointment and annoyance, before hanging up the phone.

The question that was still on his mind was, why did mark just leave? What was going on. Jackson was the one that would always leave in the mornings. He would wake up early and get out before they would want to have breakfast or spend time together. Just a quick fuck and then get out. Is that how Mark felt about him, just a quick fuck and then get out. HE was the one that was supposed to make his partner feal anxious, not the other way around.

He threw his pillow against the wall before getting out of the bed, getting ready for his meeting.


End file.
